Eighteen Years and Counting
by SPN221B
Summary: They had a contract that said they could stay in the water tower until each turned eighteen. But after their birthday, they were out. Which means in two days Yakko has to leave. But he doesn't really mind. Right? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I have a one-shot for this fandom, but I hate it, so I'm making a, hopefully, better story. Well I hope you enjoy. Also! For the story Yakko is eighteen, Wakko is fourteen, and Dot is twelve. And yes I know it's been more than seven years since Animaniacs ended. Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, I'll never own Animaniacs.**_

* * *

 _Chapter One, Yakko's P.O.V._

It had been seven years since they had canceled Animanicas. Six if you count the movie as the last episode. And that had left my siblings and I in a pretty tight spot. The WB studio had agreed for each of to continue to live in the water tower til we turned eighteen. I guess since I was the oldest, me turning eighteen first was inevitable, but the thoughts of leaving my two siblings was a frightening one. That and I had no where else to go.

This had been on my mind for a while now, but neither of my siblings had noticed. Wakko seemed to always be gone, while Dot never left her room. The few times that Wakko was home and Dot outside her room, the two always fought. I would try to break it up, but It never did any good. Wakko would leave and Dot would go back to her room. They didn't seemed to need me around anymore. Or really want.

So in two days, I would pack up my things, and sneak out that night. My siblings were smart. It wouldn't take them long to figure out where I went or why. That or they wouldn't even notice I was gone. Either way, I really didn't wish to leave. Toons like us who were able to pull mallets, or throw random pies weren't welcome anymore. Cartoons looked for "kind" toons who played "nicely" with others and were willing to teach shapes, colors, and simple math. So us from shows like Animaniacs, Looney Toons, and Tiny Toons had no where at all to go.

Plus all toons had an expiration date. Toons who had scored such classics like Bugs Bunny or Mickey Mouse, could be around forever. But all it took for toons like Donald Duck and Buster Bunny was for everyone to simply stop watching their show.

I guess the only good thing is that I have already almost everything packed. I'm leaving the bed and dresser, plus I don't really have that much. Just some pieces of clothing, a few books that have importance to me, all four seasons and the movie of our show, and two shoeboxes full of pictures. Seriously all I had to do was put it in my hammerspace and walk out the water tower's door. Then it was goodbye Warner Brothers Studio, hello cruel dark world.

But enough about toons who have no life, or my stupid life. Why don't you come in, sit down, and eat some popcorn, while you watch and see how miserable my shall be for the next two days. Who knows? You might enjoy it.

I know I won't.

* * *

 **Yeah, short first chapter, but I promise it gets better. This should be five chapters long, maybe six. Well I hope you enjoyed and please review! Also, should this have a happy ending or sad? Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Belated Happy New Year!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, yeah. I know I should be working on Deadly Sins, not this one, but I really have motivation for it, so I want to get it done. Well enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I still sadly will never own Animaniacs._**

* * *

 _Chapter Two, Yakko's P.O.V._

It was around three when I heard the door to the tower slam shut. From the yelling coming from Dot's room, I knew it had to be Wakko. It wasn't unusual for him to stay out late these days. I laid in bed, wondering if I should go give him a lecture for waking everyone up, or just leave him be. To lazy to get out of bed, I decided the lecture could wait til tomorrow. It wasn't until after Dot stopped shouting that I heard him crying softly.

I rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Jumping up on my feet with ease, I walked slowly towards the living room, where my young brother was still softly crying. Putting my gloved hand on his shoulder, my heart broke as he coward at the touch.

"Go away." he whispered in between sobs.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Like I'd ever do that when you were hurting. What's wrong Wakko?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine." he lied threw his teeth. "There's nothing to worry about here."

I glared gently at my brother and sighed. "Wakko, what's going on?" I asked.

"She told me if I told you, she would make sure I didn't see tomorrow."

"Are you talking about Allison?" a picture of my brother's best friend flashing through my mind."

The slight nod revealed that I was right, along with the silent tears rolling down his face. "She hit, hit, me, and then, then she pum, pummeled, Dot. I got, got, angry and, hit her, her, with my mallet. She was, was fine." he hiccupped.

I smiled secretly at the thought of Wakko standing up for Dot. That made me proud. I then quickly wondered when the check Dot had left the tower. I looked back up, realizing he was talking again.

"Her brother saw what I did to her and well, he kinda made sure I paid for it." Wakko whispered quietly.

My little brother rolled up both of his sleeves and I clearly saw the crimson blood against his black fur. Allison's brother, Locin, had carved two words into my brother's arms. My breathing became deeper and my heart pumped faster as I tried to control the anger burning inside me. With a closer look, the words were clearer.

Idiot was on his right. Wakko was anything, but an idiot. Five letters though. At least times the knife had pierced Wakko's skin. Five times he must have cried out in pain.

I could barely bring myself to look at the left. This time there were two words, five letters each. They said, Never Again. These were written in a sloppy cursive style. I knew Locin didn't know how to write in cursive at all so that meant one thing...

"Who else did this Wakko?" I asked, trying, but not succeeding to hide the anger in my voice.

"What?" he looked up, snapping out of his trance. "Who did what?"

"Who else hurt you? I know there was more than one."

Wakko bit his lip, another tear escaping. "I can't tell you." he answered in a barely audible voice.

"Please Wakko," I begged. "I need to know."

"Why? So you can rub in that some lowling beat me up? I get enough of that from Dot." he whimpered.

He might as well have hit me with a mallet. Twice. And then drop twenty anvils on me. While I listened to Mister Director sing. And being punched in the head.

"Wakko I would never do that to you. How could you even think such a thing? I..." I was cut off with an angry yell.

"Stop it with the talk! We all know that you're all cheap talk! Just for once in your life fess up! You're the worst brother in the world! I'll be glad when you're gone Yakko." Wakko said my name with a sneer. "Why don't you just go die in a hole! NO ONE would care! In fact, I bet everyone would be glad you're gone! I wish you weren't my brother!"

Wakko stormed off, leaving me heartbroken and in the dark. When his door slammed shut, I curled up and cried. I just cried.

"Careful what you wish for Wakko." I thought grimly. "Because you just might get it."

* * *

 **Muhahaha! I shall torture Yakko til the end! Muhahaha! I shall torture them all til the end! Muhahaha! I shall stop saying Muhahaha! Well I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Great. Now I'm guilty for what I did to Yakko. But hold on tight, because the ride has just began! Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I don't own Animaniacs, just the plot.**_

* * *

 _Chapter Three, Yakko's P.O.V._

The next morning I awoke on the couch, still curled up in a tight ball, tear stains on my fur. Wakko's words still echoed in my ears. I was tired. To tired. Sitting up, rubbing eyes, and enjoying the scent of bacon, my eyes shot open.

Bacon? That couldn't be right. None of my siblings got up this early, neverless cook breakfast. That was my job. Looking around, I realized I wasn't in the water tower. In fact, I wasn't sure where I was.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty finally awoke. I was starting to think I'd have to have Dot kiss you." Wakko said.

Well, he sounded like Wakko. But he looked more like me. Looking close it was very clear that that was Wakko. Just taller and older. And way more sarcastic. We never used that line on each other, only on Dot.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Wakko laughed. "You, my dear friend, are in the Warner Brothers Studio water tower. I found you passed out last night at the base of it. I couldn't find any identity on you, so I just brought you up here for the night." he turned back to the stove. "Speaking identities, what's your name?"

"Yakko." I whispered. "Yakko Warner."

The usual goofy smile spread across my brother's, at least I think he was my brother, face. "That's awesome! My name is Wakko Warner! Our names are almost exactly alike! How cool is that." he let loose another laugh.

I fell back on the couch. He didn't know who I was. And there was only one Warner brother. Something was wrong here. So horribly wrong. a slight flash back from last night came to me.

"I wish you weren't my brother!" Wakko had shouted.

And now his wish had came true. I wasn't his brother. In fact, I was just a random stranger to him. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you okay Yakko? What's wrong?" the normal loving, caring voice of Wakko asked. Not the cruel, dangerous voice like last night.

"No. No this can't be. How could this happen? How could I be such an idiot. I should've stopped talking. I should've left then!"

"Wakko? Who's that?" I heard Dot who had just recently joined us.

Wakko introduced me to his sister. "Dot, meet Yakko. Yakko, this is my younger sister, Dot. She's the one I was talking about earlier." he said, tounge hanging out of his mouth.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

"You too." I whispered back. "Well thank you for all your hospitality, but I really need to get going. So if you'll excuse me..."

My sibs, who were and at the same time, weren't, gave me a sad face. "Do you have to leave? You're more than welcome here."

"Why would you let a stranger stay in your home?" I questioned.

Wakko pushed me back on the couch and turned on the old Tv, saying two words.

"Just watch."

* * *

 **Boring chapter, I know. But the next one will be better! Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! So is anyone curious about what Wakko knows? Well I've been plotting this all night, so here we go.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. There. I said it.**_

* * *

 _Chapter Four, Yakko's P.O.V._

We watched alright. And what I saw made me angry, yet happy at the same time. Wakko had wished that I wasn't his brother. The next thing you know, I've disappeared, and no one could find me. They had searched everywhere. It had been four years, so they've almost given up. And then Wakko finds me. The rest is known.

"So basically your think I'm your brother?" I asked curiously.

Wakko's eyes held a fearful look that I didn't believe him. "You have to be. You look the same, sound the same, have the same name. Believe me, Yakko Warner is not a common name what so ever. How could you not be him?"

"Because that wish you made, was only made last night. I don't get it. Just yesterday you were fourteen and now you're sixteen? That doesn't work at all."

I had always had a soft spot for my siblings. No matter what they did or said, I always seemed to forgive them. But begging was not something I was accustomed to. Dot just sat on the couch, her whole body shaking. Wakko was giving me the biggest, cutest, puppy eyes I had ever seen. I heard what sounded like a whimper come from my brother. I placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him into a hug. He started to sob, wetting my fur with tears. I looked up and pulled in Dot, who had been on the verge of tears the entire time. I rocked my siblings back and forth, trying to prevent myself from releasing all the tears I had stored up. If for no other reason than I had to stay strong also.

It had became very cold in the water tower, almost as if someone had open the door. I felt my sibs shivering and start to vanish out of my arms. My mind went into panic mode.

"Wakko? Dot? Where are you?!" I yelled out searching the tower. "Wakko! Dot! Where are you!"

I continued to yell and run around the tower until I was heard yelling outside. Dashing towards the door, I almost went over the safety railings. I looked down and saw Plotz, Scratchy, Hello Nurse, and several others we had harassed over the years.

"Yakko Warner! What are you doing on that empty water tower?!" Plotz yelled up.

"Empty?" I whispered. "It's not empty, I was just in there."

Turning back to look it was indeed empty. My chest grew tight. What had happened? I walked backwards, once again hitting the railing. It couldn't be true. Where was everything? Where was my siblings?

I heard Scratchy talking to Plotz, and I listened in.

"Give him a break. It's been two years since Wakko and Dot, you know, died. And you know he does this every year. He's just trying to keep memories fresh."

A look of understanding spread across Plotz's face, while a look of sheer terror spread across mine. They were dead? But I had just held them in my arms. Hugged them, talked to them. They couldn't be gone. They were all we had. Leaning against the railing, it broke and I went tumbling over.

Gasps from the crowd came from below, and I had no desire to stop the fall. I knew I could use my chucking skills, but once again, didn't really want to. Right as I was about to hit the pavement, I awoke to see both of siblings there, shaking me and Wakko getting ready to pour ice water on my head, for what looked like the fourth or fifth time.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Dot flung herself at me, and I caught her. "When you wouldn't wake up and kept yelling our names, we were super worried."

I didn't say anything, but glanced towards Wakko, who had put the water on the table and was slowing coming back. I looked down at him sadly. He had tears in his eyes, and was refusing to come more than a few feet near me. I held at my hand and he hesitantly put his in it. I pulled him into a giant hug and he started to cry and whisper into my ear.

"I'm sorry Yakko. I didn't mean it. I don't want you dead. I'd miss you so much. You're the best brother in the world and never ever stop talking. I love you Yakko." he whispered in between sobs. "I'm so so sorry."

"Oh, oh oh oh. Wakko, don't be like that. It's okay. I forgive you. Just please don't cry. You'll make me cry too."

Wakko's sobs slowly simmered down to sniffles, but neither one of my siblings moved. I looked at the calender on the wall and panicked. Today I turned eighteen. I'd have to move out. I slowly sat up and looked at my two siblings who looked confused. I looked down in shame and pointed at the date. At first they were happy, it was my birthday after all, but then fear came over their faces. I stood up and slowly walked towards my room. I put my few belongings in my Hammerspace and went to leave. Wakko and Dot was standing in front of my bedroom door, hands behind their backs.

Dot held out her hands first, a small blue package in them. I took it and open it smiling at the sight of what was in it. It was a photo of us all, just a little over two or three months ago. Plus there was another on the back. It was a picture of our last day of filming. We had given the director such a hard time. But it was a good memory and a worth while one. Wakko held out another package, black and white this time. I opened it and frowned. It was his old red cap, the one I had bought him. Attached was a note, his messy scrawl filling the paper. Not wanting to cry right now, I decided to wait until later to read it.

"Do you like it?" I heard him whisper.

I nodded. "I love it Wakko. Thank you both sibs."

Hugging them both, I adjusted the cap on Wakko's head. I jumped off the tower, chucking as I landed. Waving, I walked towards the gate, I nodded at Ralph, who was eating donuts. Looking back at the water tower, I wiped away a tear. Well world, I thought. Yakko Warner is on his way.

Never did I expect the call I would get four days later...

* * *

 **Oh yikes, what shall happen? Well I did say I would torture them all. Well thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


End file.
